Roses and Broken Promises
by starangel100890
Summary: This is a one shot fic about me and how my life use to be and I'm including some G-gundam characters. Hope you like it.


(I don't own G-gundam but I do claim me)  
  
This is a one shot fic about me and how my life use to be and I'm including some G-gundam characters.  
  
"Roses and Broken Promises"  
  
I wait in the cold pouring rain for him, yet he still doesn't come. This is very much like my ambitions they always seem to fall short. I feel so cold both inside and out, but I don't care anymore. The promise Jeremy made had been broken again.  
  
"Sigh another day, another cold, this is the life I have to take hold."  
  
"Oh well it's just as well, no one cares. I see so many couples walking alone sharing an umbrella."  
  
Rain: "Oh Domon so lovely tonight even if it's raining"  
  
Domon: "You're right Rain, I love you" *kisses her. *  
  
"Alas three I'll never hear from any man, I'm standing here freezing. My coat is so wet, my eyes are red from crying, I guess love is just not meant for me."  
  
A/n I hope Assassin Gundam don't mind me borrowing his character.  
  
Allenby: "I'm so glad we are together Albert you know how to treat a woman."  
  
Albert: "I know you look so beautiful Allenby." *Walking along together with love in their eyes*  
  
"Such a beautiful sight too bad I'll never experience it though, but that's life some of us get love. I'm apparently one of the class who doesn't."  
  
Sai: *smiles at Cecil* "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Cecil: "I'm so glad to be here. Sai you know I love you." *Kisses him lightly on the lips*  
  
Sai: *dazed and confused* "Let's go Cecil."  
  
I walk on noticing more pairs walking as I desperately try to keep warm. I try to pretend that things didn't end as tragically as it did.  
  
"Oh well I stand alone in the cold rain, but everyone has someone. However, I'm still left out in the cold, and this is getting old on my beat up heart."  
  
George: *enchanting Maria Louise with a rose* "For you Mon. Cheri."  
  
Maira: "Oh George you know just how to steal my heart."*Both walk along the garden together*  
  
"Ah roses such a sweet romantic notion, I got roses from Jeremy. However, he keeps leaving me in the night, and he's probably found someone prettier than I."  
  
I continue to walk on the Rain is beginning to let up, but the storm in my heart rages on. I run into someone who's walking the same street, someone who I'd expect to have someone.  
  
Chibodee: "Oh I'm sorry here let me help you."  
  
"Thank you well. I guess I better get going." *While shivering and coughing*  
  
Chibodee: "You seem so cold, why not stay with me uh what's your name?"  
  
I finally look in his eyes with my red and tired eyes. "My name is Rebecca, and I know who you are. You're Chibodee Crockett correct?"  
  
Chibodee: "Yes I am, well Rebecca you look tired and upset. So I'm going have to insist on staying with me."  
  
"Oh no please don't trouble yourself."  
  
Chibodee: *smiles charmingly* "No trouble at all."  
  
"Ok I guess I have no choice but to accept your kind offer. Even though a man is the thing I want to take care of me."  
  
Chibodee: *putting his jacket around me* "Come on not all men are bad."  
  
"You're right, I guess I'm not meant to love anyone."  
  
It was staring to rain again, but I didn't expect Chibodee to put me under the umbrella.  
  
Chibodee: "Mind telling me why you're out here? I was talking a walk to calm my mind since Shirley and I had a huge argument."  
  
"Well I got left by a guy that I thought would love me but I guess I was wrong."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh well no wonder you look so broken up. I don't understand why would someone leave someone as pretty as you in the cold?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious I'm not pretty enough for anyone * a tear falls down my cold peeked face. *  
  
Chibodee: "Don't say that I think you're pretty. Even though you look like you had a rough night."  
  
"Thanks for being nice Chibodee, but I'm not really all that pretty."  
  
Chibodee: "You're very pretty Rebecca."*kisses me tenderly*  
  
I blush pretty badly that was one thing I didn't expect that at all. "Uh Chibodee what was that for? Was it because you felt sorry for me?"  
  
Chibodee: "You will see later on Rebecca, and no it isn't because I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Huh? Ok I'm confused, but uh thanks for letting me stay."  
  
Chibodee: "You're very welcome, someone has to heal your pain."  
  
"Are you serious, but I fear my pain is quite deep."  
  
Chibodee: "yes, and I'm determined to help you Rebecca."  
  
"Chibodee are you doing this out of love?"  
  
Chibodee: "yes Rebecca out of love." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok. This may suck but oh well Chibodee help me out. Anyway hope you all will enjoy this, even though it isn't a Shirley, or Allenby and Chibodee fic. 


End file.
